


By His Side

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13861032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star WarsCharacter: HuxRelationship: hux/readerRequest: the reader cares for hux but he doesn’t really believe it.





	By His Side

Pacing in the office, your heart was beating hard in your chest and you felt like you might faint.   
Only a few hours ago, a battle had been lost against the resistance and allowed one of their ships to escape.   
You had been standing by the general as it happened, feeling your heart stop when a transmission came in from Snoke. Your eyes darted to Hux, seeing the small flash of fear.   
He started to walk away from you, saying he would take the call in his office, until Snoke stopped him in his tracks. He was thrown across the room before scrambling to his feet, blood on his lower lip. You couldn’t bare to see what else was in store for the general so you slipped out the nearest door, your hand over your mouth to stifle any sound that might signal your exit.   
Pacing faster with each passing minute, you scolded yourself for running out. You knew he had been summoned to Snoke after you left, no doubt to tell him his plan. But you just couldn’t stand to see him hurt like that. To see him in pain or suffering in any way made your heart ache for him.   
the door slid open, making you jump as your eyes fell on the general.   
“Sir?” You asked, your voice shaking slightly.   
But Hux was frozen to the spot. He had been expecting to come back to an empty office, to have some time to get over and regain his composure from todays events. He never imagined to walk in and find you in such a state. He had never seen you so tense, your hands shaking, your eyes looking like they had been crying. But then he saw a spark in your eyes as they fell on him.   
“Sir?” You asked again. “Are you alright?”   
He could hear the way your voice shook when speaking to him. It was uncommon for people’s voice to shake when addressing him, but this was different. This wasn’t because you were afraid of him, it was because you were afraid for him.   
“Yes.” He muttered, regaining his composure and striding past her to the otherside of his desk with his back to you.   
“Sir?” You crept up behind him, a little scared.   
“What?!” He snapped, his head turning to glance at you over his shoulder before going back to glare out the window.   
“Will you let me tend to your wounds?” you ask, a little timidly.   
“We have medics for that!” he snapped at you.   
“But you wont go to a medic.” You reason, walking up and placing your hand on his shoulder.   
There was a moment of silence as the general accepted your reasoning and gave a stiff nod.   
You insantly took to work, going and grabbing the small med kit he kept in his office. Pulling out some anti-septic wipes before returning to the general who was now sitting in his seat, looking exasperated.   
You kneeled beside him, reaching up and pressing the wipes against the small cuts on his cheek, your heart throabing for him. HUx would not look at you, his eyes trained straight ahead of him on the door, but you didn’t mind.   
“Why are you doing this? Its not part of your job.” He suddently asked, still refusing to look at you.   
You pulled back slightly, pausing for a moment.   
“we’ve worked together for 5 year, Hux. I care for you. it has nothing to do with my job.” You smiled at him, seeing his eyes flick to you.   
“You’re the only one.” He mumbled, leaning back in his chair as you finished disinfecting the cut and moved away. You decided to ignore his last comment only because had had a rough day by anyone’s standards.   
“Looks like you should heal up pretty quick.” You smile as you start clearing the blood from beneath his nose.   
You held a damp cloth to his nose, not hard enough to hurt but enough to try make sure it still wasn’t bleeding.   
“I can do that myself.” Hux snapped as he grabbed the cloth from your hand. You recoiled slightly, almost afraid he might turn on you.   
You stared at him for a moment but, once again, he wouldn’t meet your gaze.   
“Okay.” You simply said, turning away from him and starting to put away the med kit.   
Without another word, you left, leaving the general to his thoughts.   
\------------------time skip -----------------  
It was late and you were growing worried.   
Hux hadn’t been a dinner as normal, nor had he requested for food to be brought to him which was normally done through you. His datapad was off and he wasn’t in his personal quarters. So you knew he must still be in his office.   
Walking to the door, you gently knocked before entering. You never really waited for him to call you to enter because it was technically your office too.   
Pushing the door open, you saw he was slumped back in his chair, his eyes closed and his mouth open slightly. As you walked closer, you saw the cloth with blood on it on the table. There was a glass on the table too. Glancing up, you saw his whiskey cabinet was open which had meant he had had something to drink. You weren’t sure how much though.   
Walking closer, you knew how tiered he had been the last few weeks, but his desk was no place to sleep.   
“General.” You called quietly to him, kneeling beside him once again and placing a hand on his arm, shaking it slightly. “Hux.”   
His eyes fluttered opened taking a moment to take in what was going on before sitting up in his head, rubbing his face with his free hand.   
“What is it, [y/n]?” He asked in a tiered voice, but he wasn’t demanding, like before. More inquisitive.   
“I was just checking you were okay.” You replied, seeing him reach out for his datapad, but you were quicker. You grabbed his hand and kept it from the device, earning a sigh from him.   
“What?” He asked.   
“You need to sleep.” You stated, getting to your feet and gently pulling on his hand to get him to stand.   
“Stop it, [y/n].” He suddenly growled, pulling his hand back from you.   
“Stop what?” You asked, knowing this was going deeper than just pulling on his hand to get him to sleep.   
“Pretending like you care.” He suddenly snapped, glaring up at you like you were the enemy.   
You stood there, bewildered where this idea would have came from. You were extremely loyal to Hux and always had been. You’d been by his side through everything.   
“I do care general. So Im afraid I cant just stop.” You said in a cool but sharp voice as you stepped back from him, hurt by his accusation.   
“Why not?!” He demands, raising from his seat to try and intimidate you. You had seen it work with many others, but not you.   
“Because, unlike you, I cant just switch off my feelings, god damn it.” You snap at him.   
The two of you glare at each other for a moment, then you see something inside his eyes break slightly.   
His lips part for a moment and he steps back from you, looking past you.   
“why is me caring for you so hard for you to understand?” You ask him, your voice soft as you stepped forward to him, reaching out to touch his arm.   
“Because I don’t deserve it.” He finally mumbles, his eyes wide as he stares at the ground before his eyes dart up to meet yours.   
He was no longer the strong and stoic general Hux of the First order. He was Armitage Hux, who had weaknesses. And right now, that was you.   
“Armitage.” You smiled, stepping closer to him. “You don’t deserve this.” You signalled to the cut on his cheek and the slight blood still under his nose.   
“stay.” He suddenly says, grabbing your wrist. “Stay and have a drink with me. God knows I need something to take the edge off of this job.”   
You chuckle before agreeing.   
For a couple of hours, the two of you sat on the small sofa in the corner of his office and talked. There had been a couple of time you two had done this and it was always a very pleasant experience. Like you were just two people sitting in the corner of a bar speaking. You could ignore the war outside for a couple of hours while you just spoke.   
eventually, you would fall asleep leaning against Hux, but he wouldn’t mind.   
Instead, he would lean back slightly in his seat, placing his feet up on the small coffee table in front of him and wrapping an arm around your shoulder. He makes sure the room will stay warm through the night so no need for a cover but you would still have his long thick black coat that was thrown over the back of the sofa pulled up over you as you cuddled against the general.   
he would ever so lightly press a kiss to the top of your head.   
When this war was over, he’d take you out to restaurants and places of great taste. He make sure you were treated like a queen and he’d repay for your caring nature with his life in the form of a diamond ring which he’d present to you while on one knee. And you’d always say yes.   
All these things were to come, he knew it. But for now, he had to keep you safely by his side.


End file.
